


Drunk

by Aredriseth



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth





	Drunk

Yuuri never felt so tired. The past six weeks were exausting and everything he wanted to do right now is have a bottle of wine and a nice bath.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, he'd get totally drunk so that he could forget everything that happened between Gwendal and him.  
  
Too bad it wouldn't and he'll have to deal with it the old fashioned way.  
  
He could feel the headache now.


End file.
